Simon's Birth Special
https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/The-Brave-Little-Toaster-Goes-to-Mars/Movie?id=44792 (One day at Danny and Luna's house) (however) Jiminy: Good morning, This one's going out to our 25th anniversary of the Lion King. Hit it now. 1 2 3. (the song plays) ("We're Not Gonna Take It" plays) (like magic) Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeah. (Laughs) This is a good song. Sandy: (laughs) Sure. Very good one. (We danced and sing) (to the song) Jimmy: Guys. Guys! Ed: Uh, yes, Jimmy? Jimmy: You know there's been some good songs written in the last twenty years. How about so rap? Eddy: Let's mumbo. Edd: Certainly. PPGs: Yay! Jimmy: Oh well. Eds: Cool. Bloo: We're not gonna take it. Dexter: Oh, Is that blue guy again. Mac: No, we ain't gonna take it Bloo: We're not gonna take it anymore. Yeah. Wilt: Hmph. For no offence, But that song's almost retired. Eduardo: None taken. But that song will still continue. Coco: Coco. Frankie: Because we've been doing spoof travels and Squirrel Theater plays since then. Ellie: Who created him? Stephen Squirrelsky: By Craig who also created The Powerpuff Girls. Remember? Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Sheila Fox: That's right. He's been around like I am. Rocko: As well as all of us. Stephen Squirrelsky: You are saying Bloo and the others were around for years? Sandy: And since then? Heffer: Yeah. Dexter: They have. Along with us. (Ellie looks out the window) (and seems confused) Stephen Squirrelsky: What's the matter, Ellie? Sandy: Is something bothering you? Ellie: When will Danny and Luna be back from their trip? We've watching this house for a long time. Waldo: Yup. Ever since we've been doing spoof travels and should be doing more to meet more trains and boats. Pink Panther: Long time? (chuckles) You guys are not to be believed. Tigger: Not to be believed? Well... WHAT?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?!?! Rabbit: What?!? Eeyore: Another one heard from. Big Nose: And you know what it could mean? Pink Panther: They're just couples, No facts to know of. They'll come and they'll go, But I'll still be here, I'm the future. Inspector: Since you're still present and we're still present. Ellie: Oh yeah?! Well, You can easily go back where you came from, You pink cat. (scoffs) Pink Panther: Who says so? Eds: We say! Johnny Bravo: What good are you anyway? Courage: Yeah. We've been asking ourselves the same question. Pink Panther: Well, Soon you'll see some big changes around here. Bubbles: Changes? Blossom: Sure is. Buttercup: No-one likes them. Robert: Relax. There won't be. Tanya: It's okay. Reginald: Besides, We're like musketeers. All for one and... Pink Panther: One for all! LPS Characters: We don't mean you! Inspector: We could make a plan to make him learn a lesson, guys. Pink Panther: I heard that. Gabby: I hear something else. Bradley: What else? Fester: I think it's... Ernest Jr.: A car. Webb: And to think of it, it is Danny and Luna's car. (We look out) (and gasp in amazenet) Andrina: Is it him? Rocky: I hope it is them. Stanz: It is. Long time our band is on hold until he came back. Einstein: Finally. We'll continue when I come back from Harriers. (Car parks) Okay. (and stops) No problem. (Danny gets out) (along with Luna) (SNAPSHOT) (their photo is taken) Ellie: They sure have been gone a long time. Waldo: To a hospital, I suppose. Julie: Who knows? Charles: The funfair. Ellie: Where they've been? Shy: They've been gone for a holiday. Stephen Squirrelsky: Don't know. But Luna looks thin again. Sandy: As if she's given birth to someone. Dexter: I can't see a thing. (uses a microscope to see) Ellie: What is that she's holding? Stephen Squirrelsky: It's all covered up. Sandy: Possibly a bundle. Jiminy: Look's chubby. And grey. Gumball: I know. She brought home a sausage. Wallace: As if it really looks like this? (GULP) Darwin: Okay. Very funny, Gumball. Luther: Wow. That's one hungry sausage. (Gromit facepalms) Anais: Because I think Danny has got a brown baby carrier on his back. Stephen Squirrelsky: That's no sausage, Sillies. It's... (gasps) It's their first child. Freddi: That they've given birth to. (The baby face was seen) Pooh and the Gang: Oh! PPGs: It's a baby hamster. Eds: Same kinds as Tim, Danny, Einstein, and Stanz. Robert: And look. It's name is on the basket. Tanya: What's it say about the boy? Robert: It's says Sylvester Wyvern Whiskers. Tanya: Sounds very cool. If it has a better name than that. Baboon: Something short. Weasel: Possibly the same name as one of the Seville chipmunks. Daggett and Norbert: Simon? Ren and Stimpy: Guess so. Courage: Who knows? Shh... Johnny Bravo: Yeah. Whatever. Ellie: But when will my baby brother be here? It's been 2 months since then. Gabby: I beg your pardon, Ellie Weasel?! Waldo: Ellie. You know Angelina last year been pregnant for 2 months and Mom's a french mouse. Jingle: Yeah. You've been patient since then. (Ellie sighs) (sadly) (Door opens) (as Danny and Luna enter) (Without them seeing us) Danny: How's he doing? (Luna carries her bundle) Luna: Sleeping like a baby. (a bundle naps) Danny: Oh, One second. (Goes to grab something) (from nearby) Danny: Made it myself. (brings a chair out) (Luna gasps) Luna: Danny, It's beautiful. Danny: And functional. (Luna smiles) (Luna sits down) Luna: When did I last tell you I loved you? Danny: 2018, I suppose. Luna: Then you're overdue. I love you. Danny: Seriously? Luna: Yes. Danny: Oh, thanks. (Simon wakes up) (and yawns) Luna: There, there, Sylvester. You hungry? (Simon nods and coos innocently) Tigger: Such a wise guy. He is. Rabbit: So lovely, Tigger. Ellie: Kinda... Nice. Cute. Lovely. Who knows? Shy: He now resides in his pop's baby carrier. Tabby-Cat Sisters: Don't remind us. Hello Kitty: We got the point. Dear Daniel: Gosh. Katrina: He's so fabulous. Luna: Danny, Will you please heat up Simon's bottle? Danny: Sure thing. (Simon coos more) Pink Panther: See? What they need is a hot one. And it's the one to do it. Johnny Bravo: Yeah, Whatever. Inspector: Because they need warm milk. (Danny puts the bottle in the microwave) (to keep warm) (DING) (the milk's done) Chicken: Well, That was fast. Cow: Very fast. (We looked) (and gasped) (SLURP) (BURP) Andrina: Will he like us? Rocky: I'm sure he would. (Song begins, When they have moments with Simon) (who is having fun) Voice: Baby, how the hours fly And baby, how the days go by Maybe you don't notice But I see a new you I see a new you Though I loved you from day one No, I loved you even before Since then everything you've done Has made me love you even more Voice: How you lift your hand How you bend your knee How you simply stand How you reach for me Oh if you could see Baby, how the hours fly And baby, how the days go by Maybe you don’t notice But I see a new you I see a new you Every day I do I see a new you, baby (Stephen waves to Simon) (who gasps with happiness) Voice: Doesn’t seem you need so much Seems like love’s what helps you along A few smiles and hugs and such And then a hand to hold on strong Voice: How you tilt your face How you twitch your toe Makes my heartbeat race Oh you touch me so Someday you will know (Danny throws Simon up and down) (Simon laughs) (with joy) Voice: Baby, how the hours fly And baby, how the days go by Voice: Maybe you don’t notice But I see a new you (Simon plays in the tub) (SQUEAK) (HONK) (WIPE) (SCRUB) Voice: I see a new you Every day I do I see a new you, baby I see a new, new you Voice: I see a new you (Song ends) (and stops) (Simon snores) (Ellie grins) (with happiness) (Lionel saw this through the Magic Mirror): Those heroes are causing me more trouble with these new baby kids. Poodles: No wonder they've got ten kids and are wishing to get more. Greasers: Don't remind us. Slade: We get the point. No doubt Andrew may be interested in a Kung Fu Panda spoof. As we know. Dicki: Who knows? Shh... Red Deer: We'll get those heroes and show them. Dionna: (groans) I hate babies. Macusoper: I know you do. But we'll get those heroes. On more spoof traveling for sure. Mouseysqueaky: Ooh. Can't wait to get my hands on that kid. Fang: What did you say? Badger: Heard that. Jackal: Those heroes will be our slaves since they're getting more members on their team. Lionel: I don't care if I have to kill them all! Slave those heroes. These are the orders from your emperor himself. Sailor Rat Ball: That's you. Because you're the Emperor of Evilness, master. Poodles: Well, Good. Erebus: Boy, there's no doubt Star Wars spoofs are getting made, along with video game spoofs too, because anyone can be used to them. (Back with them, A portrait was seen) (however) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Cuties (pipe) Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts